Gun Mage (3.5e Prestige Class)
Gun Mage Gun mages are magic-users. They have the capability of infusing their special Magic Guns with arcana. Allowing them to perform awesome feats. Becoming a Gun Mage Those who choose to follow the path of the Gun Mage are usually those who have knowledge and access to black powder and other fire arms or accessories, often amongst the arcane the mystery of the powder can draw them in. Part alchemist and part archer the thrill of honing the power of ones arcane talent into a single pin point shot can be more than some can avoid. The greatest challenge is the crafting of the gun, those who become Gun Mages pour themselves into the crafting making it more then just an arcane firearm but also a work of art. In all the worlds and all the lands no two magic guns will ever be alike and usually the price is very high in almost any market for the craftsmanship alone. While the challenge of crafting the gun is what initially draws the arcane spell caster to this class it is the thrill of using it and mastering the techniques to use it properly that makes the mage pursue the warrior classes, mostly Gun Mages will pursue the fighter class as it has the abilities and feats required to master the art of the firearm in combat. It has been known for other to pursue the ranger or even the paladin class but this is more due to the alignment of the individual rather then the pursuit of firearm mastery. For a Gun Mage certain feats and abilites can play a large role in their mastery of the firearm, often adaptations of archery feats are required as well as some that are tuned especially for firearm use. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Gun Mage. : At each level (except 1th and 10th level), you gain new spells per day and an increase in caster level (and spells known, if applicable) as if you had also gained a level in a spellcasting class to which you belonged before adding the prestige class level. You do not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. If you had more than one arcane spellcasting class before becoming a Gun Mage, you must decide to which class to add each level for the purpose of determining spells per day, caster level, and spells known. (Sp): At 2nd level, an gun mage gains the ability to place an area spell upon a bullet. When the bullet is fired, the spell’s area is centered on where the bullet lands, even if the spell could normally be centered only on the caster. This ability allows the gun mage to use the magic gun’s range rather than the spell’s range. It takes a standard action to cast the spell and fire the bullets. The bullets must be fired in the round the spell is cast, or the spell is wasted. The bullet must be fired with the Gun Mage's Magic gun. : When he takes his first level in the prestige class the gun Mage crafts a supernatural weapon called a magic gun. The Magic Guns total enchantment score is to equal equal half of his Gun Mage class level and may be spent as he see fit. He may also upgrade his Magic Gun himself, both enchantment bonus stack. So a +10 Magic Gun costs only as much as a +5 magic Gun, but it only functions as a +10 (or lower if the Gun Mage was lower level) in a Gun Mage's hand. A Gun Mage does not need to pay any gp or XP for his magic gun. If the Magic Gun is ever broken the Gun Mage loses 500 XP and may take a week to craft another one. (see also: Magic Rifle, Magic Pistol). (Su): Instead of using a bullet a Gun Mage of 2nd level or higher may use his own magic power. As a standard action, by expending a spell slot they may create a bullet made of pure magical energy. The bullet deals +2d6 Damage per level of the spell slot expended. They may however never score critical hit. (Ex): At 3th level and higher, a gun mage can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If she makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, she instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if the rogue is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless gun mage does not gain the benefit of evasion. If he already have Evasion from another source, the gun mage gain Improved evasion instead. (Su): At 4th the Gun Mage is more potent at concentrating his magical power. Now he may benefit from extra spell slots equal to 1/4 his Gun Mage level (rounded down, minimum of 1) for each spell level they are able to cast. These Spell slots can only be used on Imbue Bullets or Channel Magic Power. Once his spell slot reserve is depleted he must use actual spell slots. The Spell slot reserves regenerate each day. By example a 8th level Gun Mage would gain 2 extra virtual spells slots for each level of spells he can cast. : at 6th level the Gun Mage receive a Fighter Bonus feat. (Su): At 8th level the Gun Mage gains the ability to score critical hits when using the channel spell power. In addition the Gun Mage when using the channel spell Power may expend an additional spell slot to increase the magic guns critical multiplier by +1, the maximum critical multiplier the Magic Gun can posses in addition to this ability is equal to 1/2 the Gun Mages level. (Su): At 10th level the Gun Mage gains the ability to channel the full extent of their power into a single devastating blast. As a standard action the gun mage may expend a single spell slot and unleash a powerful beam. The gun mage must succeed a ranged touch attack or waste the ability and the slot he expended. If the beam hit, the gun mage deal 12 damage per level of the spell slot expended. (Su): Upon reaching epic status as a Gun Mage they are able to begin their path to legendary Gun Mage and learn the true arts of how to mastery the Magic Gun. At every odd level of Gun Mage starting at 11th the Gun mage is able to select one ability from the following list. Each of the abilities listed below can only be performed by the Gun Mage one time per day. A Gun Mage can select the same ability multiple times to increase that ability, each time it is selected the Gun Mage is able to use that ability one extra time per day. Mana Mastery: This ability once learned allows the Gun Mage to increase the number of spell slots available for the use of Imbuing Bullets or Channeling Magic Power. The Gun Mages extra spell slots increase from 1/4 per Gun Mage level per spell level to 1 extra spell slot per Gun Mage level per spell level. To gain the extra spell slots the Gun Mage must spend at least 10 minutes per slot gained in deep undisturbed concentration. Arcana Aim: This ability allows the Gun Mage to expend a single spell slot and gain a bonus to the next attack and damage roll made with a magic gun, the bonus gained is equal to the level of the spell slot expended. Critical Shot: The Gun Mage by expending a single spell slot may increase the Magic Guns critical threat range by +1 for each level of the spell slot expended. Delayed Shot: The Gun Mage when using the Imbue Bullet ability can imbue an area effect spell into the bullet but may place a delay on the time the spell takes effect. Before the shot is fired the Gun Mage can determine a numbers of rounds no greater then the Gun Mages level, at the end of this time the spell becomes effective. Split Shot: This ability allows the gun Mage when Channeling Magic power to split the shot between two targets, the attack roll is made as normal but with a -2 penalty. Upon a successful attack both targets receive the full damage of the shot. For this to be effective both targets must be within the Gun Mages line of sight and not behind cover. Casting Critical: This ability can be activated only when the Gun Mage uses the Imbue Bullet ability and scores a critical hit when fired. If activated this ability increases the perameters (Range/area of effect/etc) of the spell by x2, the effects of the spell are also increased to double what they would normally be. Campaign Information Playing a Gun Mage Combat: The Gun Mage fufills the role of both spell caster and ranged fighter, by combining these two elements the Gun Mage can become a fearsome opponent in any party. But the Gun Mage is no front line warrior and is only capable from a distance, by using the guns range to deliver area of effect spells can effectively support the party and use their own unique abilities to rain down on any opponent. Advancement: Most Gun Mages combine the wizard or sorcerer class with any warrior class to maximize their spell casting and combat abilities, Typically they combine the wizard and fighter classes to allow a greater selection of feats to suit the ranged combat appeal of this prestige class. Resources: While the Gun Mage prestige class is somewhat rare on any world when two meet they often have much to speak of, many of them act as if children with big toys sharing their unique perspectives and stories of combat. The largest interaction of course is the comparison of weapons as each shows off the unique designs of their craft, if possible may times they will share in weapon supplies and what ever else is to spare and even the swapping of spells is common. Gun Mages in the World Gun mages are mage using special guns, they tend to be treated the same way other mages or gun-wielder does. NPC Reactions: Mages' haters and guns' hater hate them. Otherwise folk remain neutral to them, generally. Gun Mage Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (Arcana) can research gun mages to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Gun Mage in the Game Gun Mages are mages using gun to deliver their spells, some are more audacious than other mages. But they are still spellcatser and know their place... the top. Adaptation: Campaign without guns make this class rather pointless. Sample Encounter: COMING SOON EL whatever: COMING SOON ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class Category:Arcane Spellcasting Category:User Leziad